fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gear Valant
Gear Valant (December 7th, 1987, L'Aquila) is an Italo-American businessman and professional wrestler, owner and CEO of Fiction Wrestling Entertainment, as well as the owner of the Valant Co-Op. He is currently the on-screen General Manager of Wednesday Night Blitzkrieg. Valant is a third-generation wrestling promoter, and second-generation wrestler. He was surrounded by the business since he was born, and aided various workers through-out his life, but officially began working in FWE when he turned 18 as a member of the creative team. Valant was also a referee, a producer, and a wrestler, while being appointed CEO behind-the-scenes in 2008. He is a member of the Valant Family; the grandson of Olimpio Valant, son of Silvio Valant, and brother of Alexander Valant VII. During his relatively short career as a wrestler, he worked for Inter-Dimensional Wrestling, where he won the IWF World Heavyweight Champion and IWF United States Championship. Background * Series: Original Character * Species: Human * Age: 30 * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 184 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) FWE (Formerly) IWF * Debut: 2004 * Status: '''Semi-Retired * '''Allies: The Valant Family * Rivals: Apulia * Twitter: '@Valant_MagicianGear Appearance Personality Relationships 'Family Silvio Valant Silvio is Gear's father, and despite being absent during periods of his teen years due to FWE operating out of the United States and Gear studying in his native Italy, the two have an unbreakable bond. While Silvio would fly over and spend time with his son when he was not required (even writing himself out of commentary in 1995 to do so), Gear would reply by joining his father in Miami during the Summer, which is where Gear first started to pick up English as a language. After university, Gear would permanently join his father in Florida, bringing his mother with him, and make it his new home. Silvio and Gear are somewhat atypical when it comes to a father-son relationship. While Silvio, high from his seniority, is not uncommonly embarassed when his son is found in comprosing situation, the situation is often reversed, with Gear being flabbergasted by his father's temper and refusal of acting his age. Beyond this, the two will often fool around and exchange verbal jabs towards each other, Silvio will lightly tap his cane against Gear when he is acting "out of character" while Gear will put his father's mistakes and rash decisions before his very eyes. The two also don't keep a leash on each other, and merely help each other when one is in need (such as when a drunken Gear had to be forcefully carried away from the Fiction Wrestling Awards or Silvio needed to borrow Gear's longcoat after being thrown out of a Battle Royale and rejoining him in the skybox). The two, however, would put everything on the line for the other, such as when Silvio was hospitalized and Gear canceled any apointment he might've had to stay by his side. There is also clear, mutual trust between them, as Gear lets his father replace him whenever he is not available, giving him all of his power, while Silvio understood and allowed Gear to look for a solution during the Omega Event, believing in his son to be capable of playing a vital role in solving the crisis. Alexander Valant VII 'Companies' Gear has constantly shown to legitimately care about his Valant Conglomerate of Cooperations' companies, as well as their workers, down to the lowest levels. He always has a very high level of trust towards them, as his usage of Jakobs and Pangolin products testify, and will always go out of his way to obtain a deal that will benefit them. Further proof of this can be attributed to the racing suit he wore for the Space Race, which was covered by his companies' logos. His attitude towards them isn't merely limited to his job, but his personal life as well, as he has been shown working on some of his own companies' projects, despite barely understanding their mechanisms. He believes that what his companies and his workers earn him should only be spent back on them, never for personal reasons, which is why he entered the Space Race: to win the fifty million dollar prize and buy his house back from a drug baron, spending money he earned himself in the process. 'Montgomery Jakobs' Gear and Montgomery have shown a complete inability to go along or even tolerate each other's presence. Montgomery believes Gear's philosophy and care for his workers to be for people incapable of leading a company such as Jakobs, while Gear has stated, from time to time, his belief that Montgomery was born "with all the money in the world, but none of its' empathy". When Gear first joined the Jakobs' board of directors, Montgomery showed hostility to his every proposal, vetoing them on the spot. In answer, Gear often voted in favor of proposal that Montgomery was against, even if it cost him money. This gradually created a rift inside of the board of directors, that was resolved when Gear bought the remaining share and became its' main owner. Montgomery's contract, however, stated that as a descendant of the Jakobs family, he had to be employed to the company. Gear, as a result, relegated him to the role of secretary. Despite his now limited role, Jakobs tries time and time again to embarass Valant or make things as hard as possible for him, as shown when he tried to turn away Kenny Dreamer when he was scheduled to meet Valant before the Space Race, often mispronouncing his name on purpose. 'Allies' Seraffo Gear was introduced to Seraffo when the latter conducted a delicate operation on his father's heart, repairing some damage and even improving it in places. Often described as an authentic "miracle doctor" by Valant, a claim constantly denied by Seraffo, the two further had time to interact during the Omega Event, which Valant at first snapping Seraffo out of his depressed state by reminding him that he had an oath to uphold and many to heal, while Seraffo encouraged Valant to carry fowards for their beloved ones. Valant proposed a place in the FWE staff for Seraffo, which the Ottoman doctor turned down, as he had other committments to handle for the foreseeable future, This, however, has not changed the relation between the two. 'Enemies' Apulia Eunice Versal Gear and Eunice have always been described as direct opposites, with Eunice being a greedy boss with no regard for her workers, while Gear is very charitable and considers his workers as a second family. This has put him at odds with her, like with other bosses of fiction wrestling companies such as Zero Kazama. The two had their first indirect contact during the 2016 Indy Olympics. As both made a bid for the contracts of The Monarchs, Eunice referenced FWE's intergender policy in mocking fashion to try and convince the tag team. As a result, Gear, in an updated bid, fired back at Versal and FWF, pointing out how chaotic and dangerous the FWF locker room was. While the two have still not interacted directly, tensions are high. The relation between the two further deteriorated when Ray Narveaz Jr. allowed his stablemates to attack the wife of his employee and color commentator, MIchael Jones. Valant was forced to put Jones in a straight jacket, tie him up with chains and close his mouth with duct tape so that he wouldn't end up hurting himself. A necessary action that Gear, nonetheless, heavily regrets as he curses Eunice, officially demonstrating his opposition to her. 'Other' Kenny Dreamer Gear was one of Kenny's Social Links in Persona K, representing the Magician Arcana. The two originally met on pure accident upon Dreamer's attempt at showing his sister around, and Valant was interested by the self-taught youth, enough to keep an eye on him. The two later spent time as a team during the Omega Event, which allowed the formation of the Social Link, from which the Persona Pyro Jack was born. Before the Space Race, Dreamer visited Valant at a warehouse he had rented out by the sea, where he was applying the finishing touches on his craft, despite struggling with the instruction and manuality required for it. Helping him out, the Social Link further developed. However, this would be the last time the two would interact: a "radical" change in Dreamer, as well as a missed call, caused Valant to dismiss him as "not the boy he knew", causing the Social Link to dissipate. History Career Fiction Wrestling Entertainment Debut, Rivalry with Skull Man (2004) Return, Last Matches, General Manager of Monday Night SPADES, and CEO (2008 – 2009) New Era of FWE and Semi-Retirement (2009 – 2012) Rivalry with the Church Of Die Vindictae, Hiatus (2012) Return, Resuming Work as GM of SPADES and later Blitzkrieg (2014 – Present) 'Interdimensional Wrestling Federation' 'Debut, United States Champion (2004 - 2006)' 'World Heavyweight Champion, Various Feuds, and Departure (2006 - 2008)' Personal Life In 2004, Gear Valant enrolled at the University of Naples Federico II. Although rarely able to attend lessons in person due to other commitments, he nonetheless managed to complete his studies and was awarded a master's degree in political sciences in 2009. Outside of Fiction Wrestling Entertainment, Gear Valant is the founder and current owner of the Valant Conglomerate of Cooperatives, often shortened to Valant Co-Op. The conglomerate includes FWE, as well as the Jakobs Corporation, Pangolin Industries, the anti-gravity racing team Scuderie Valant, and, more recently, Lampadati, having bought the company from Ocelot Motors. He's amongst the five richest individuals in the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, although he tends to have a rather modest life, living in a two-floor villa in the neighborhood of Venetian Islands, in the city of Miami, Florida. In Wrestling Finishing moves * Superkick * Aces High (Belly-to-back Inverted Mat Slam) * Modern Bizarre End ''(Reverse Frankensteiner transitioned into a Sharpshooter) Signature moves * ''Toss Of The Coin ''(Jumping Corkscrew Neckbreaker) * ''Hook and Ladder (Chickenwing Facebuster) * Bolt Action Magnum/B.A.M ''(Spinning Lifting Inverted DDT) Entrance themes * "Waiting" by Not Forgotten (2003 – 2009) (FWE) * '"Sling Shot"' by GhM Sound Staff (2009 – Present) (FWE) * "Modern Strange Cowboy (Instrumental)" by Gran Rodeo (2004 – 2008) (IWF) Championships and Accomplishments 'Inter-Dimensional Wrestling Federation''' * IWF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * IWF United States Championship (1 time) Trivia Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Original Characters Category:Wrestling Original Characters